Thε mεαning of hαppinεss
by Lee Abby
Summary: Naruto ahora sabía el significado de la felicidad. NaruHina, SasuSaku y otras parejas.


**¡Hola lectores! Aquí estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia. Esta vez se trata de Naruto, una de mis series favoritas. Espero que les guste. ¡A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**「Thε mεαning of hαppinεss」**

* * *

Naruto miraba con una sonrisa a su alrededor. Hinata, su esposa, estaba limpiando la carita de Himawari que la tenía llena de chocolate, para después Sakura acercarseles y acariciar el cabello de la pequeña. Sasuke, su mejor amigo, escuchaba atentamente a Boruto, quien parecía contarle algo gigantesco y super genial, y asistiendo a tiempo para darle su opinión al respecto. A lo lejos, veía como Ino peinaba el cabello de Inojin en una trenza, mientras Sai le decía algunas cosas a su hijo. Shikadai tenía su típica cara de aburrimiento, mientras su papá y su mamá platicaban con Chouji y Karui de asuntos de la aldea. Más allá se podía observar a Mirai que se acercaba corriendo muy alegre hacia Shikamaru, mientras su madre la seguía con paso lento.

Todo a los ojos de Naruto era perfecto. Hace mucho que no vivía un ambiente de paz así. Su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y felicidad al ver a sus seres queridos juntos y conviviendo en total armonía. No podía pedir más.

En eso voltea a su derecha, al escuchar ligeramente que alguien lo llamaba, y se encontró con el rostro de Sarada.

-Señor Hokage-le llamó la niña, mirándolo un poco cohibida. El rubio solo sonrió.

-Llámame solo Naruto, Sarada-chan-le pidió por enésima vez el chico. La pequeña retorció su falda, avergonzada. El hombre sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-N-No, n-nada-le contestó la niña, con la vista en sus zapatos.

-¿Otra vez Boruto te hizo algo?-le preguntó, volteando a ver a su hijo con recelo.

-¡Yo no hice nada, papá!-exclamó el pequeño, indignado.

-¡Eso dices siempre y siempre resulta que o volviste a pintar los rostros de los hokages o molestaste a la pequeña Sarada-chan!-le regañó el rubio, mientras Boruto solo podía mirarlo con recelo.

-¡No es verdad!-le contestó, haciendo berrinche. Todos solo rieron ante la discusión de padre e hijo, sabiendo que eso pasaba siempre que se reunían.

Sasuke sonreía con suficiencia. Su mejor amigo nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera ahora que era padre. Sakura solo pudo sonreírse con Hinata, coincidiendo en pensamiento: "ese nunca va a cambiar".

Después de eso, cuando ya anocheció y se hacía tarde, cada familia se fue despidiendo. Ino y Sai se retiraron, exclamando que mañana debían abrir la florería muy temprano; Shikamaru y Temari se fueron más temprano, ya que al día siguiente les tocaba visitar a Gaara; Chouji y Karui hicieron lo mismo.

Hinata arrullaba con ternura a la pequeña Himawari, quien ya estaba dormida, mientras mandaba a su cuarto a Boruto para que fuera a dormir también.

-Pero aun no quiero ir a dormir, mamá-exclamó el niño, mientras tallaba sus ojos.

-No es bueno desvelarse, Boruto-chan. Debes dormir temprano-le decía su madre, arropando a la niña. El niño rubio solo pudo hacer un mohín.

-Ve a dormir, Boruto. Mañana seguiremos con nuestra charla-dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Eso hizo a Boruto sonreír y asentir, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Tú también tienes que dormir, Sarada-chan-le decía Sakura a su hija, quien solo sintió.

-Gracias por venir, chicos-se acercó Naruto a sus amigos. Sakura le sonrió y Sasuke asintió. Uzumaki y Uchiha se tomaron la mano, despidiéndose. Naruto miró fijamente los ojos de su mejor amigo, mientras que Sasuke le devolvía la mirada. No se resistió y lo abrazó, uniendo a Sakura en su abrazo. Eso los tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero al tiempo dejaron escapar una sonrisa de agradecimiento y amistad, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Los quiero, amigos. Gracias por todo-les susurró, mientras su flequillo cubría su mirada. Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo, y asintió; Sasuke le palmeó la espalda, en señal de que él también lo quería. Naruto sonrió.

-Espero reunirme con ustedes pronto otra vez. Trataré de ordenar mis pendientes lo más rápido posible-les dijo, con los ojos brillosos. Ellos solo rieron.

-De acuerdo, Hokage-sama-le dijo Sakura.

-Solo no te satures de trabajo, _uzuratonkachi_.

-Cállate, _dobe_. Luego te patearé el trasero como siempre.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron tomados de la mano de la casa Uzumaki, mientras Sarada se les unía. Naruto y Hinata estaban en la puerta, con una mano alzada en señal de despedida. Naruto cierra la puerta y se deja caer en el sillón, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Ya tienes sueño, Naruto-kun?-le preguntó la mujer, acercándosele un poco. Naruto hizo un mohín.

-¿Y dónde quedó el _querido_ y el _mi amor_?-le preguntó, aparentemente triste. Hinata no ocultó su enorme sonrojo y bajó la vista.

-L-Lo siento, q-q-querido-su sonrojo aumentó un poco al pronunciar la última palabra. Naruto sabía que su esposa se esforzaba, pero aún seguía siendo la chica tímida y callada que conoció de niña. En eso, le da palmaditas al asiento vacío a su lado, indicándole que se siente con él. La mujer obedece, y se sienta un poco alejada. Naruto chista la lengua y se acerca más a ella, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. La mujer le mira a los ojos, sonrojada. Él no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Eres feliz?-le pregunta de pronto, en un susurro.

-Claro que sí…-le responde en voz queda.

-¿Mucho?-cada vez bajaba más el volumen de su voz, y cada vez se acercaba más al rostro de su mujer.

-Muchísimo-le dice ella, con una sonrisa pequeñísima. El hombre sonríe.

-Siento mucho estar ausente la mayoría del tiempo. Tú sabes que ser hokage absorbe todo mi tiempo y lo poco que me resta lo ocupo en ustedes-le decía, mientras acariciaba su cabello azul. Ella asintió.

-Yo entiendo, mi amor. Sé que pones todo de ti en ser un buen hokage y un buen padre al mismo tiempo…

-Y también en ser buen esposo-le dijo, ligeramente pícaro. Hinata se sonrojó. Entonces cortó la distancia y la besó con suavidad. Cada que él la besaba, ella podía jurar que nada le faltaba ya en esta vida.

Al rato, ella recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su amado esposo, mientras él besaba su cabello. Naruto volteó a la mesita de noche y divisó dos fotos: la que se hicieron Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei y él cuando empezaron como equipo 7, y otra donde aparecía su familia, la familia Uchiha y Kakashi-sensei. Su sonrisa fue inmediata.

Naruto ahora podía jactarse de saber lo que era la felicidad. Podía jurar lo que era sentirse completo. Tenía a sus mejores amigos a su lado, tenía a su familia, a su maestro. Toda su vida había deseado tanto sentirse así. Y a pesar de que sus padres no estaban a su lado, él agradecía los pocos momentos que pudo tenerlos a su lado. Ahora le tocaba a él estar con sus hijos y su esposa, estar para ellos. Ahora le tocaba a él dejar un legado, y continuar avivando el espíritu de la hoja.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo justo ahora estoy llorando xD. **

**Gracias por pasarse a leer, sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos.**

**PD: no crean que me olvidé de continuar mi anterior fic Gale, es solo que esta idea no dejaba mi cabeza y no pude resistirme a llevarla a papel. Prometo continuarlo pronto.**

**¡Abrazos a todos!**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
